


Protect And Serve Or Miss Officer

by badluckvixen13 (alteringviews)



Series: 1 Million for Black Hermione [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Genetics, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteringviews/pseuds/badluckvixen13
Summary: The head of the Promethus Genetics Center has been missing for three weeks. Hermione is just a beat cop who has been blocked for promotion every time she's taken the test while Ron and Harry have made it to detective. It's their first big case. The Chief has practically kept her out of the debriefings and blocked her on every front, little does he know that Hermione is the brains of the Golden Trio for a damn reason. He'll be sorry. She'll be a hero and she may even pick up a boyfriend with a square jaw and the ability to defy gravity.





	1. Lt. Hermione Granger A.K.A. Beautiful

Viktor considered himself a sensible man. Really, he did. He was a researcher at the top of his field of genetic research, engineering and manipulation. He worked for the top genetics facility in Europe and was world-renowned.  He’d graduated at the top of his class for his work in genetics and had proved to his employers and the world time and time again that he was more than just a man from a wealthy family whose parents had paid for everything. 

For god’s sake, he bussed tables and baby sat through college to pay his own tuition because of a spat with his father. They had mended bridges eventually as it was clear that there was nothing that would ever make Viktor go into sports the way he father wanted him to… even if he did play all throughout college in order to afford it. 

Viktor read pretty much anything he could get his hands on and had amassed enough knowledge in his head that he had a pretty good chance of winning Jeopardy rather easily. 

However, what someone could want with him enough to kidnap and torture him was something that he would never figure out, blood loss, pain, nausea or not 

Sure, he’d been paying attention while the man beat him around, but the man seemed to have no real idea of what Viktor did going on about mutations in the human genome that could lead to impressive abilities in future generations. 

Going on about mutants a la the X-Men. 

Yes, it was possible. 

Yes, there were mutants in the world, hell he was one of them that manifested those “impressive abilities” the man was going on about, but Viktor was a geneticists, not a miracle worker. He was no closer to giving someone powers than the world at large was close to ending world hunger. He couldn’t give them and he couldn’t take them away without major damage to someone’s DNA, damage that was irreversible and lethal. 

The man had left quite some time ago to go see about something, leaving Viktor to continue leaking blood on the cold floor when she’d entered like a goddamn sex dream. Dark curly hair pulled back into a bun, rambunctious tendrils framing her face, dirt smudged on her brown cheek as she smiled warmly at him. 

Her uniform was unbuttoned at the top as she tugged the shirt off, but it did little to ruin the aesthetic of her in her cop’s uniform. A tight black underarmor shirt as she pulled off her shirt and her bullet proof vest and used the fabric to staunch the bleeding in his leg. Warm brown eyes and skin that looked so smooth, he bet she tasted good. 

_ Focus Viktor,  _ he thought trying to flinch as she worked while his brain took her in.

For Christ’s sake she was beautiful with those intelligent eyes looking at him from a pretty face. Curves that made his hand twitch wrapped in a sinful cop’s uniform. 

Fuck, why did she have to be wearing a cop’s uniform? Perhaps the arseholes knew about his kink a bit because she looked good enough to eat. He wasn’t even sure how he still had enough blood to get an erection, but he felt it happening and couldn’t help but snort to himself.

Trust his male mating instincts to react even on the brink of death. How very primitive. 

But at least he was back to understanding something fundamental: he was in pain, he was turned on beyond belief, and he really hoped she wasn’t a trick. She kneeled in front of him and reached to touch his neck, slick with blood. Her hands were warm and smooth against his skin and she shivered a bit as her brow furrowed.

“What’s your name?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“V-Viktor,” he gasped around the pain, dizzy, yet somehow not dizzy enough not to notice how beautiful she was. 

Of course not, he was still a  _ man _ with eyes after all. 

“Hello Viktor,” she said. “I’m Lieutenant Hermione Granger and I’m here to get you out of here.”

He nodded and he smiled a little dopey with blood loss, “You are beautiful.”

Her eyes widened and he smiled at her, “Am honored to meet you, Officer Granger… beautiful Officer….Granger.”

His eyes closed and for a long time he heard absolutely nothing.


	2. Once And For All Or I’m Fucking Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd been on the force for four years, but she was pretty sure no one had ever said she looked beautiful in her beat-cop uniform.
> 
> Perhaps it was the blood loss.

Hermione had been on the force for four years before Viktor was kidnapped. She’d joined with two of her best friends, graduated at the top of her class--yet she alone had not been promoted yet. Their Chief swore up and down that it was just that they didn’t need any more detectives while leering at her in her uniform. She knew better. Ron and Harry were nearly hopeless when it came to doing anything like actual detecting, but they were male in a rather male-dominated arena. 

She hadn’t gotten onto the force for these silly games, but it seemed that she would have to hurry up and make her move off the force and show them once and for all why they should have made her detective  _ ages _ ago...Hence why she was here, in this warehouse alone at the moment. 

If she was right, and she knew them well enough to be, they had led the entire team assigned to this case to the other side of London to find the missing Dr. Viktor Krum of the Prometheus Center. She shook her head, the idiots. Sure, Harry was one of those flashy kinds of mutants who could catch lightning, but really. He relied more on his gifts than his brain most days. 

From what she’d read of the case files she’d flipped through so quickly that neither Ron nor Harry had noticed that she read it, Dr. Viktor Krum was a leader in his field on genetics, going so far as gene manipulation for cancer patients. In the past years since implementing his genetic modifications on the most severe of patients, the number of deaths from cancer had dropped significantly. 

This was a man who had more fame and more power than he knew what to do with judging from the way he shied away from the cameras. He was handsome, but not in a classic way with his square jaw and slightly crooked nose. 

Her mother would tell her, once she saw the news and finished holding her for dear life, that she had a type and she’d always had a type: the kind that looked like they had more testosterone in an eyelash than was necessary. 

Well, Viktor certainly fit the bill. 

_ Beautiful, _ he’d called her looking at her with hazy eyes that were so dark and so focused she was speechless. 

“Am honored to meet you, Officer Granger… beautiful Officer….Granger.”

He slumped to one side then, officially unconscious and she checked his pulse before grabbing the radio and calling in for back-up. She put her bullet-proof vest on him and found a cart to haul him onto, a rickety thing with wheels as she heard footsteps coming. She wheeled him to the side of the door and held her gun with a deep breath. 

It started with a deep breath and then she felt her instincts rise, little whispers in the back of her mind tell her to move right or left, lift her gun a fraction higher.

She knew where to shoot, how to shoot always. She knew where they would come from and how to dodge. She’d gone four years without injury. The room had one entrance and one exit leading to a hallway with several doors. She closed her eyes grabbed the bar of the cart and opened fire. It goes to design three bullets incapacitating the men in the hallway. She takes their guns, knocking them out with a swift punch to the face. She waited for a moment and slid to the ground before they opened fire. She aimed taking out the sniper, then the man beside her when a bolt of fire burned through the wall beside her, burning a hole in her pants. From the angle and the size of it, she aimed and fired hearing the scream of pain. She moved, pulling the cart along as she moved, firing through them easily enough until she reached the stairs and the group of them came around the corner after them.

“Sorry!” She said hearing him groan as they went sliding down the stairs. The wheels popped off halting them for a second making another blast burn through the stairs and sent them sliding across the iced over floor. 

Fools, didn’t they know she was still a good ice skater?  Armed with her hand held and one other gun, she tapped her shoes together to get the blades to pop out, so very glad that she modified her shoes not just for comfort, but for practical use as well. 

She was going to have to wear such ugly shoes, she may as well do it well, right?

Someone screamed, coming towards her across the ice and she spun, slamming the blade into their shoulder and spinning them around as a shield to shoot around as they slid across the floor. Everything slows down and she feels like she’s moving in a vacuum before the ring leader, frosty hand and angry appeared. 

“Who the hell are you?”

She regarded him, “Lieutenant Hermione Granger of the fifth precinct and you’re all under arrest for kidnapping, assault, and terrorism.”

He looked at her and they all laughed, “And… you and what army?”

“Just me,” she said pleasantly. 

“You’re fucking insane,” he said looking at her, leering at her with a smile. “At least you’re something nice to look at…”

Hermione waited and soon they were moving towards her. The man in question freezing the floor yet again. She turned watching them. The first spun too fast, he would spin out and hit the ground. She’d take his gun while the one behind him aimed. The bullet would tear through her left pant leg if she moved right…

Now.

Viktor heard the commotion, the sound of bullets ricocheting and groaned looking around. There’s something in her movements that tell him that she’s not everything she first appeared to be. First, she glides across the ice as if she trained for it in her flat beat cop shoes. Second, the way she moved made him think that she had some incredible physicality, perhaps even enhanced by some mutation in her genome. 

_ A very lovely mutation that attributed to the curve of her backside he was sure… _

He groaned, he was surely on the brink of fatal blood loss, the woman was risking her life to save him and all he could think of was how nice her arse looked in those delicious uniform pants. He deserved to bleed out, seriously.

More startling than all of that, she seemed to know how everything was going to move around her before others did, a moment of precognition maybe? He wasn’t sure but when the man who kidnapped him went down, a bullet in his shoulder and through the palms of his hands, Viktor heard sirens and Hermione was kneeling on the ground, her gun lifted and panting before she stood and walked through the carnage to reach the man and roll him over, cuffing him securely before pulling out her radio. 

“This is Lieutenant Granger, the building is all clear… Think we’ll need a couple of vans though.”

She clipped the radio back to her belt and walked over to Viktor to check his wound and he looked at her curiously. 

“You should be okay,” she said kindly. “I’ll get you to the ambulance.”

Viktor groaned as she moved towards him and lifted him from the broken the cart and walked him towards the exit. He felt lighter, focused and she looked at him looking down to where his feet weren’t touching the ground. 

“You… can fly?”

He laughed weakly, “Da.”

Hermione nodded, “Cool.”

She continued to float him out of the building as the cars pulled up and he fell back to the ground. The medics came to get him onto a stretcher and wheeled him off before someone stormed towards her and she turned back into the building to grab the ring leader and haul him out. She pulled him along and helped haul out the rest of them before allowing someone to poke and prod her for injuries. 

“You--” he started. “I should have your badge!”

“For…?” She asked. “Finding the kidnapping victim? Keeping him alive? Capturing the culprit and his assistants? Not disturbing evidence? Or, perhaps simply being right?”

“Granger, I have had enough of your--”

“Insubordination!” She finished with a smile. “You deliberately undermined a  _ Detective’s _ case by not sharing information, even though you weren’t present at the meeting and were taken off the case before it had even begun even though you took the initial statement. You’re on suspension?”

He growled as she offered her badge, gun, belt, and vest, “You’re welcome.”

He snatched them from her hands and stormed off while she shook her head and tapped someone on the shoulder to take her back to the precinct. When she arrived she waltzed in and went to change out of the rest of her uniform, putting a skirt around her waist over the leotard she wore beneath her uniform and packed her things. She went to her desk to file her report on the computer and by paper while Harry and Ron arrived. 

“Hermione, what--”

“Later boys,” she said. “I’m suspended.”

“What?” Harry asked confused as she shut down her computer and shook out her wild hair, a smirk on her brown face. 

“I’m going to go have a drink.”


	3. Chiseled Jaws Without The Tights or Got To Love Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, did she mention that she was fucking amazing?

“Hello,” he greeted coming up to the desk. “I’m… looking for Officer Granger?”

The woman looked up at him carrying the uniform shirt with her name tag on it. She regarded him recognizing him instantly and smiled, blinking her eyes at him and lowering them.

“Which Granger?”

“Hermione,” he said. 

She shook her head, “Sorry, Officer Granger isn’t here.”

He sighed and nodded, “No worries, I’ll come back.”

“Are you here to drop something off for her? I could take it.”

Viktor shook his head, “I’ll be back.”

He left then and sighed turning to leave when he heard her voice and turned to see her walking into the station, wrapped in the colors of fall, in a form-fitting sweater dress, high-heeled boots and her hair a mass of curls. His heart stuttered and he knew he was blushing, staring at her in all her glory. Now his mind was clear and he could affirm that yes, she was as beautiful as he thought she was in the decrepit warehouse he’d been kept in for weeks.

He should know it was the only thing his mother could say when he woke up with her in the hospital room with him, weeping and terrified that he wouldn’t wake. He held her close and soothed her until she was calmer and the doctor told them that he would be just fine with enough rest. That had been two days ago.

“Officer Granger,” she turned her head and smiled. 

“Hello Dr. Krum,” she greeted eyes him and the cast on his arm. “You’re looking better.”

He nodded, “Much better. Thank you. I… came to return this.”

He offered her the shirt with a flush on his face. She looked at it and took it, noting that he’d had it washed and you couldn’t even tell that it had been used to staunch the bleeding. 

“Thank you,” she said. “That’s very sweet.”

He shook his head and she watched his flush deepened. 

“I mean.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “I figured you weren’t from Jolly Old England much too--”

“‘Mione!”

She looked over to where Ron was making his way through the bullpen. 

“You’re back now, right?”

She shook her head, “Nope. I’m just here to collect my last check and turn in the rest of my uniform.”

His jaw dropped. 

“Will not be police officer?” Viktor asked confused.

“Oh no, I quit,” she laughed. “Something about insubordination, harassment and discrimination in the workplace. No worries, though. The Department of Military Intelligence has hired me.”

Ron stammered and Viktor’s eyes widened. To go from a beat cop to the Department of Military Intelligence was a huge leap. Either she was very well connected, or she was far more special than he first imagined.

“You wouldn’t happen to be free right now, Dr. Krum?”

He swallowed and looked at her, “Uhm… Da. Am free. Please is Viktor.”

“Care to grab coffee with me?” She asked. “There’s a Turkish place not too far from here.”

Viktor blinked and she waited for his English to catch up with him before her breath caught at the absolutely radiant smile on his face as he shook his head. 

“Da.”

Hermione grinned at him and winked, “Be back in a flash.”

Ron stammered and stuttered between glaring at him and following her to the back where she went to pick up her check and the Chief glared hard at her.

“It’s been a pleasure,” she said, taking her check and the rest of her things in the box before checking in her shirt and taking her receipt. 

“Good luck Ron, Harry.”

Harry nodded and Ron followed her. 

“How’d you get on at the Department of Military Intelligence?”

“I took a test and apparently my “insubordination” was more than enough to secure my formal interview and tests.”

“But you were just a beat cop!”

She chuckled, “Who passed the detective exam several times with flawless scores, solved a very high profile case without you two, and graduated top of her academy class.”

Ron grumbled turning with a flush to leave back into the bullpen, grumbling. Hermione shrugged and walked to Viktor who offered to carry the box in her arm. 

“Not happening,” she said tapping his casted arm lightly. “You can still get the door, though.”

He fumbled forward to open the door for her and walked her down the street. 

“You drove, yes?”

“No, I caught the trolley.”

Viktor shook his head and led her to where the car he’d been assigned by his father, as well as the bodyguard his mother had assigned to him, waited. 

“This is Antony, he is bodyguard and driver. Parents are… protective.”

She smiled as he opened the door and let her in, “I know. I’m pretty sure if my Mum and Dad had a castle at their disposal, they would have locked me away in the tower forever.”

He chuckled and climbed in behind her. Antony drove them to the Turkish restaurant and waited as they went in for coffee. 

“I read your work before the case,” she said looking at him. “I have to thank you.”

“For?”

“My grandfather,” she said. “He underwent your treatment protocols at Stage 4 and he’s doing better than ever.”

He smiled and shook his head, “Am glad. Tell me… how you become police officer?”

She smiled, “Well Viktor… that’s going to take a little bit longer than coffee to explain.”

Viktor swallowed, “Dinner?”

Hermione tilted her head, “I’d love to.”

*

They date for two years before Viktor makes the executive decision to ask her to move in with him. Hermione only smiled across the table at him and told him that she’d been packed up for weeks. 

“Why say nothing?” Viktor asked looking at her across the table.

“You were going to ask me today, there was no sense in hurrying you along.” She said. “If you weren’t ready and you did anyway, we’d both be miserable.”

He told her he’d pay for the movers only to be told that she’d already taken care of it and all she needed was an address. Viktor told her then that she should get tested.

“For what?”

“Mutant gene,” he said. “You know so much before it happen.”

Hermione hummed, she’d never really considered, just thought she was rather clever, but she conceded. 

She’s there for just a night when she wakes up to him on the ceiling. 

“Viktor?” She asked humorously, looking up and not moving. “Viktor?”

He groaned and turned giving her a rather impressive look at his cock, half-hard in his sleep. He was such... an impressive specimen naked. All chiseled lines, a real Superman without the tights. She really appreciated the lack of tights more than anything. In her experience, from wearing them for years under her uniform that always seemed too tight without them, they really made it hard to get access to any body part required for sex. 

She found out quickly that sex with Viktor required her to wear skirts and the skimpiest underwear she could manage unless she was indulging him and wearing and old cop uniform strictly out of dress code.

She couldn't remember always being so geared up for sex, perhaps it was just Viktor's affect on her... and the fact that the man had a sex drive of the Gods.

“Viktor ,you’re on the ceiling.”

He woke up and stared down at her. His entire body flushed with embarrassment.

“Hey there,” she said. “As much as I’m loving the show… I thought we were past the look-but-don’t-touch phase.”

He scoffed, “Happens sometime.”

He floated down, settling beside her, “Is… hard to control in sleep.”

“That why you waited to ask me?”

“Da,” Viktor said. “But you knew that already, yes?”

She nodded, “Yep. It was a feeling and after living with Harry in college and waking up to static electricity everywhere, I had a feeling.”

He grumbled and she kissed his cheek, “Besides… you… float us in bed sometimes… When it’s really good.”

“And… how often is that?”

“Oh, every time, we get especially high when I read you your rights.”

He groaned, wondering how he didn’t notice that he was making them fly in the throes of sex. She gave him a humored smiled and leaned against him.

“My tests came back.”

“Oh?” He asked and wrapped an arm around her. “What is it?

“Well the Department of Mutations didn’t really have an answer for it, but they wanted me to come back in for observation, but yep. I’m definitely a mutant. It’s kind of weird to say.”

“Is… problem?”

She shook her head, “Don’t be silly. I just feel like I cheated on a lot of tests in my day.”

He laughed because, of course, that would be her concern.

In the end, they don’t have a name for it like “Flight” or “Zeus” and, without a name for it, they can only put it in her records and no one is the wiser. Nothing really changes… at least until she starts floating in her sleep too and it’s not just Viktor floating them around wherever they decided to collapse and have sex on a given day. 

“You think I can learn to be invisible?”

“And… what would you do with such thing?” He asked kissing her shoulder.

She hummed, “Maybe blow you at your medical conferences.”

He choked and she laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

“Mila… is new side to you, yes?” he asked. "Not sure how to deal with it."

“Do I need to come in for observation, Dr. Krum?” she asked straddling his waist and grinning deviously at him. 

He shook his head, “Always, Agent Granger.”


End file.
